


Past Wishes and a Future Unseen

by s_saudade_e



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Plane Crash, Possibly possible explanaton for how he lived, Super Soldier Serum, Wishes, description of drowning, sad :(, slight Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_saudade_e/pseuds/s_saudade_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Steve as he lands the plane in the water. What he could have had and perhaps an explanation for how the super serum saved his life.</p><p>Yes, I know: sucky summary, but hey, it's my first fic, but I bet it's better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Wishes and a Future Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been bouncing around in my head for a little while. Sorry for any info that is wrong, but I've only seen Captain America: The First Avenger once, maybe twice, but it was awhile ago. I wish it were still on Netflix. :(
> 
> I have no beta, and this was done quickly so any mistakes are mine.... Plus I barely proofread. My bad. (boooo)
> 
> Please, don't read if you do not like anything depicted drowning. This has some stuff about that. So. Beware.
> 
> For those who proceed...Enjoy!!! :D

Steve stared, tense and frozen, at the glittering ice and water that leered up at him. His brow scrunched in concentration and his lips parted slightly as he breathed the last rushes of air he knew he would take before it was replaced with water. 

He imagined the rush of water curling around his body and dancing down through his body. He imagined the inability to breathe. An icy grip, squeezing...

His heart thudded in terror. Terror for his country and the people. Terror of the great power that took residence on this plane. Terror for his loved ones...for Peggy. And finally, terror for himself. Yes. He could admit it: He, Captain America, was scared. For all he had done, he was terrified. He knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He wanted to have that dance. He wanted to tilt her chin up. Wipe away the tears that trickle from the corners of her sparkling eyes. Stoke a callused thumb across her velvet skin. Whisper tenderly, "I do" and then kiss those soft lips. First a whisper as he ghosts above them, pausing before she rises upward to deepen the kiss, confidence and surety in the very action. That was his Peggy.

A jet of cold whisks his breath away and wakes him up.

So here he is. A blue-black blur surrounds him as he chokes. His eyes widen and burn as the salt hits them. His heart leapt into action from his calm-inducing fantasy. His oxygen-deprived lungs take a breath. It's like a kick in the chest. He feels the sting of salt-water rushing up his nose and down his throat. He panics and reflexively opens his mouth. The heavy fluidity rushes down his throat. The chill spreads throughout his chest, through the bottom of his ribs and into his stomach. He could feel his heart in his throat, his eyes, and hear it in his ears. The drumming drowns everything out. He feels the pulse-point fluttering against his jaw. It slows slightly and he tries to cough, but it doesn't help. His struggles become less. His eyes are half-closed, not truly seeing. Perhaps he sees what could have been. 

His body relaxes as he stops fighting. His throat relaxes and his body breathes for him. He's not even fully aware of the water that rushes into his lungs. The last image he sees is Peggy. Peggy laughing and smiling with him as they sit on a patio on a calm summer day, light laugh lines gracing her face and the sun. The sun shining off her chestnut hair and mischief dancing in her eyes as she tilt her head at him. Their hands clasped and her scent greeting him as they fold into each other's arms, melting as if they belonged.

His eyes close. His mind shuts down. And for all intents and purposes, he's dead.

But, unobserved, his super-serum-charged cells are working to dispel the water from his body. His cells push the salt and water away, working against pressure, pushing with enhanced strength to keep its shape and defying the high-to-low pressure law. His body twitches reflexively as his muscles dispel water from his lungs and stomach, doing as it always does and defying the impossible. His skin attracts a thin layer of oxygen absorbed from the water to keep him just warm enough. A pocket forms and is pushed to his nose and oozes in, inflating his lungs ever so slowly. Once his lungs are filled, his body essentially freezes it. It is being slowly absorbed. Minute amounts being utilized. The process will repeat.

Time passes and the water around him freezes. Steve's body releases its effort from maintaining cell shape, instead going towards keeping his altered body warm enough and replenishing his supply of air.

He is unaware. Comatose. He is alive. And in the blink of an eye, he will wake up to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I finished this that I found this quote. :P
> 
> Steve Rogers: "Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, um, I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"
> 
> I don't know if that stuck with me or what. I do know he can't get drunk, but I've had many fics remind me of that.


End file.
